The Spy
by BSBbaby506
Summary: A week before Voldemort's downfall, a 25-year-old Severus Snape decides it is time to repay James Potter by turning spy and informing the Order of the Phoenix of the coming attack.


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Spy *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hello everyone! Well, "The Way It Should Have Been" has been deleted. Instead, I've decided to make short fanfics about what *really* happened in J.K's "HP" universe that night 'The Boy who lived' came to be. :O) This is the first one. I hope you enjoy! Please R/R!)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was October 23, 1981. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, adding his many worried thoughts into his growing penseive. There was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore looked up. A twinkle, unknown to so many people at this time, sparkled in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said gently. A stern, black-haired woman opened the door and peaked her head in.  
  
  
  
"Albus, there is someone here to see you," she said with uncertainty in her voice. Dumbledore raised his eye brows ever so slightly in bewilderment at the woman's tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"Let him in," Dumbledore answered quietly.  
  
  
  
The woman turned, and gestured for the person to come in. A man appeared inside the door way. He was tall, young, with shoulder length, greasy black hair, and a grave expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"Why, Severus," Dumbledore said as he tried to hide his surprise. "Do come in and sit down".  
  
  
  
Severus Snape walked slowly toward the chair. His eyes flashed around the room. There was no turning back now. He had made up his mind, and was going to do this. Snape sat down into the chair, and looked up into his former headmaster's eyes. Apparently asking himself if this man would believe him.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's gaze lingered on Snape for a few moments while he skimmed through his mind why this man, rumored to be a death eater, was sitting in his office. What was he playing at? Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
  
  
"Is there something you need?" He asked kindly. Snape moved uncomfortably in his seat. Then, he decided to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, I'm did something really...really stupid," Snape said with a shaking voice, still wondering if this was a good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what was that, Severus?" Dumbledore said as his curiosity rose.  
  
  
  
"I..." Snape started to say. Snape breathed deeply, and sat up straight. "I became a death eater". Snape sat still for a few seconds trying to read any sign of resentment or hatred on the elderly man's face, but saw none. Dumbledore simply stared blankly at the him, still wanting to know why, exactly, was Severus here.  
  
  
  
"And..." Snape continued. "I have information...about an attack". Snape swallowed. It was now or never. "On the Potter's".  
  
  
  
Dumbledore now sat up in his chair, and surveyed Snape intently. A moment later, he smiled widely. The twinkle in his eye shining more brightly then before.  
  
  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore responded as his smile began to fade. "Do you have any more information, Severus?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Only that one of the other death eaters has been passing information about the Potter's for almost a year now." Snape said. He could feel his throat getting tighter, and he added. "I would be willing to act as a spy...to try and make up for what I did." Snape sat still as stone. Peering into Dumbledore's eyes imploringly. Dumbledore stared back for only a moment, and to Snape's great relief...Dumbledore chuckled silently to himself.  
  
  
  
"I will gladly accept your offer, Mr. Snape. And, in order to make it official...invite you to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix". Dumbledore said happily.  
  
  
  
Snape stood up quickly, unbelievably happy that Dumbledore had shown him the mercy his *former* master never would have. And to give him a second chance, to trust him once again. Dumbledore strolled over to a portrait of a man with long, dark-blond hair, and muttered the words:  
  
  
  
"Ad infinitium". The portrait began to glow brightly. It soon faded into a sparkling liquid...it seemed to be made out of liquid diamonds. Snape stared opened mouth at it's beauty and magnificence. He touched his left arm elbow, where he had had the dark mark burned into him more then 2 year ago. Why had he ever done something so stupid? The picture swirled itself into a circular orb. And emitted a blood-red amulet...bound to a long, gold string. Dumbledore grabbed the amulet from the air, and turned to face Snape. Dumbledore walked slowly to Snape's side and held out his hand. Snape took the amulet from Dumbledore's hand, and put it around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Welcome," said Dumbledore. "to the order of the Phoenix".  
  
  
  
(A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Well, this is all of the fanfic. :O) I hope this was realistic and no one was out of character. I figured that Snape, being 25 years old and risking his life, would be a little scared. Above all, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!) 


End file.
